


Perfect, Just Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny end their first night in Washington, What happens when they get into bed together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Perfect, Just Perfect:

*Summary: Steve & Danny end their first night in Washington, What happens when they get into bed together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett came out of the hotel bathroom, He knew that he was a little feisty with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & he was gonna apologize to him. The Hunky Brunette was glad that he was there too.

“Hey, Danno, I was thinking that we could share the bed, & I just don’t want to be alone”, The Five-O Commander confessed honestly, & he indicated to the bed, Danny smiled in understanding. The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, as a response.

“Of course, We can just hold each other, I am here for you”, The Shorter Man said, as he got into bed, & joined him. He gets him out of his sling, & gets him to lay down in bed. The Blond began to massage his sore spots gently, Steve moans in appreciation. 

The Former Seal realizes that he feels safe with his love, He lets out his grief for his mother, Doris McGarrett’d death, & his emotions. He leans into Danny, & the shorter man just held him, & soothes him, as a source of comfort. Steve just relaxes into him further, without hurting himself further. 

“How does this feel ?”, Danny asked his dark-haired man, “Perfect, Just perfect”, They relaxed, & enjoyed the silence for awhile. It took awhile longer, But they fell asleep in each other’s arms on that perfect evening.

The End.


End file.
